The present invention relates to room air conditioners and, more particularly, to a grounding method for a room air conditioner having a plastic chassis and a plastic enclosure.
In room air conditioners it is necessary to electrically ground all electrical devices in a manner acceptable to Underwriters Laboratories.RTM. as well as any other safety requirements regarding grounding. Usually room air conditioners are of metal construction and grounding is a relatively simple task. The room air conditioner with which the present invention is used comprises substantially all support structure and enclosure structure made from plastic materials.
It is an object of the present invention to ground all of the electrical devices in an air conditioner which is made substantially from all plastic structure in a simple economical manner.
It is another object of the present invention, as required by Underwriters Laboratories.RTM., to ground all of the electrical components of an air conditioner having a plastic control box such that if the control box is pulled out of the unit for service all components remain grounded.